Murasaki no Ouji
by kuudereloid
Summary: "I've already decide that Kuroh-chan is mine, and when the time comes, I'll get to have him all to myself" / Male Version of Murasaki no Oujo / INA Fiction / M for Lemon / Yukari-Kuroh / Warn Inside


Yo minna! Kuudereloid desu.

Kini hadir dengan fic dari fandom K lagi. Temanya masih sama dengan sebelumnya tetapi dari sisi yang berbeda. Mau tau gimana? /gak

 ** _Murasaki no Ouji_**

 ** _A [K] Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"I've already decide that Kuroh-chan is mine…"_

 _"…and when the time comes, I'll get to have him all to myself"_

 **WARNING!**

Indonesian Fanfiction. Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon or sure. Yaoi or boyxboy fic. Underage or still pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. I hope not but maybe some OOCs. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari.

 **DISCLAIMER!**

[K] Project and its characters are belong to GoRa Hands, Go Nakanishi. I don't own anything except the story itself.

RnR. Any reviews (including flame) are acceptable. But before you go any further, let me give you an advice: If you DON'T LIKE this lemon thing, just DON'T READ and **_GET OUT!_**

* * *

Kegiatan para siswa di SMA Ashinaka cukup ramai, setelah insiden itu telah berlalu, semua orang termasuk para sisiwa di SMA Ashinaka memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan berusaha fokus pada hal yanag ada di depan mereka yaitu perayaan tahun baru.

Kini mereka semua sedang mempersiapkan festival tahun baru di sekolah. Sang anjing hitam yaitu Yatogami Kuroh serta Miyabi Akeno alias Neko yang sekarang resmi menjadi salah satu siswa di SMA Ashinaka itupun ikut serta dalam mempersiapkan festival itu.

Di sanalah Kuroh sedang mengangkat beberapa barang untuk di pasang sebagai hiasan di salah satu stand, kemudian datanglah Kukuri Yukizome menghampirinya bersama Neko tentu saja

"Kurosuke! Kurosuke!" panggil Neko dengan semangat

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan rambut panjang itu menoleh pada kedatangan kedua gadis itu, "Hm? Neko? Kukuri? Ada apa?"

"Hai" Kukuri tersenyum dengan ceria sambil menyapanya " _Etto_ … ada seseorang yang menitipkan surat untukmu pada kami"

"Surat?" Kuroh mengerutkan dahi

"Surat! Surat cinta! Yaaaaa Kurosuke dapat surat cintaaaaa!" Neko berseru-seru girang sambil berjalan memutari mereka berdua

"Dari siapa?" Kuroh bertanya dengan lugas

"Hm? Entahlah" jawab Kukuri sambil memiringkan kepala "Yang jelas aku tak diperbolehkan untuk membukanya"

Kukuri lantas memberikan surat itu pada Kuroh dan dengan perlahan Kuroh membukanya. Surat itu berisi:

『 _Setangkai bunga butuh lebah untuk tumbuh. Begitu pula sang lebah yang butuh bunga untuk hidup. Masihkah kau menolakku, Kuroh-chan?_ 』

Ekspresi wajah pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu lalngsung berubah datar begitu usai membaca surat pendek itu. Dengan bahasa sesederhana itu _dan panggilan macam itu_ , Kuroh bisa menebak jelas siapakah sang pengirim.

 _Dia lagi_ , batinnya.

Kukuri dan Neko masih memasang ekspresi penasaran, "Jadi… dari siapa, Kuroh- _kun_?"

Kuroh mengangkat bahu, sambil memasukkan surat itu kedalam saku celana, "Tak ada nama pengirimnya" jawabnya

"Hee? Aneh sekali!" ujar Kukuri dan Neko nyaris bersamaan

Kuroh menganggukkan kepala, "Lupakanlah" katanya "Kalian seharusnya kembali bekerja"

# # #

Di dalam kamar asrama yang sudah ia tinggali bersama dengan Neko dan seorang yang lain cukup lama itu, tampaklah sang anjing hitam itu yang masih membaca surat dari penggemarnya yang sudah ia ketahui itu sambil merenung. Bisa ia tebak jelas bahwa sang pengirim surat adalah sang seniornya yaitu Mishakuji Yukari.

Setelah kejadian itu, kedua orang yang sebenarnya memiliki ikatan batin sebagai saudara itu belum pernah bertemu kembali satu sama lain, namun beberapa kali sang senior sering menitipkan surat untuk Kuroh. Suratnya pun menurut Kuroh selalu aneh, selalu tanpa nama pengirim, namun dengan keterangan-keterangan tersirat yang menunjukkan identitas sang pengirim, isinya pun selalu tampak seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Sejujurnya dalam relung terdalam sang anjing hitam, ia selalu berdebar setiap menerima surat dari seniornya. Namun apakah mungkin? Mereka berdua kan normal adanya.

"Membaca apa, Kuroh?"

Orang lain itu, yang dulu dikenal sebagai Raja Silver tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kuroh, membuat pemuda itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan menjauh

"Kau mengagetkanku!" serunya

Orang lain itu yaitu Weismann alias Yashiro terkekeh pelan ketika _clansman_ sekalaigus temannya ini kaget, " _Gomen gomen_ " katanya santai "Kau tampak serius sekali dengan itu Kuroh"

"Kurosuke baru dapat surat cinta!" tiba-tiba Neko menghambur Shiro dari belakang sambil berseru keras, membuat pria berambut abu-abu panjang itu terjatuh

Shiro hanya mengelus dagunya yang sakit terantuk lantai akibat jatuh kemudian kembali menatap Kuroh, "Surat cinta? Dari Yukari?"

Sebenarnya setiap kali mendapatkan surat cinta, Kuroh tak pernah menceritakannya pada Shiro ataupun Neko. Tapi entah kenapa Shiro selalu bisa menebaknya, dan itu selalu membuat Kuroh berubah semerah apel seperti sekarang

"I-itu tidak mungkin!" katanya gugup

Shiro berdiri dengan Neko yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, "Ya, siapa yang tau?" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu

"K-kau salah" Kuroh menunduk "O-omong-omong untuk tahun baru ini… kalian mau makan apa?"

"SALMON!" Neko langsung berteriak dengan bersemangat

"Aduh jangan teriak seperti itu, Neko" Shiro menepuk kepala Neko beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap Kuroh "Masaklah sesuatu yang special untuk kami, Kuroh. Beri kami kejutan"

"Salmon!" Neko turun dari tubuh Shiro dan berkeras pada pilihannya

" _Souka_ …" Kuroh mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahan ya"

# # #

Kuroh akhirnya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan setelah menemukan bahan-bahan dari menu yang akan ia masak untuk malam tahun baru baginya serta teman-teman satu kamarnya. Pada kedua tangannya kini penuh oleh plastik-plastik belanja.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari pusat perbelanjaan, tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur dengan deras

"Wah sial…" gumam Kuroh sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat mencari tempat berteduh sebab kebetulan ia tidak membawa paying

Ia berlari cukup dekat dan menemukan atap sebuah kafe terdekat untuk berteduh, "Semoga hujan cepat berhenti ya…" gumamnya

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu… Kuroh- _chan"_

Sebuah suara menyapa sang anjing hitam dan sempat mengagetkannya. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa sang pemilik suara ternyata ada di sebelahnya, iris kebiruannya itu melebar seraya secara perlahan kepalanya menoleh pada orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu

"Mishakuji Yukari?"

"Hai hai~" orang itu yang benar bernama Mishakuji Yukari menyapa Kuroh dengan ramah "Jangan melihat aku seperti itu dong~ aku kan tidak menyeramkan"

Kuroh menelan ludah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengana Yukari di saat dan tempat seperti ini, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membiarkan takdir membawaku" jawab Yukari enteng "Sebab aku merasa bahwa kita akan dipertemukan di tempat ini"

"Tch" Kuroh lantas mendecakkan lidah dan memalingkan pandangan, astaga, apa itu yang membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba begitu merah?

Yukari tiba-tiba maju satu langkah dan membuka payungnya, "Perlu tumpangan?" ia menoleh pada Kuroh

Kuroh sempat terdiam. Hari sudah semakin malam, ia takut bahwa ia tak sempat membuatkan makanan untuk teman-temannya di asrama. Kuroh kembali melirik Yukari dengan ujung matanya.

"H-ha'i…" ujarnya lirih "Akan kutunjukkan tempatku nanti…"

Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain.

# # #

Yukari dan Kuroh akhirnya berjalan berdampingan di tengah derasnya hujan dibawah payung cantik milik Yukari. Sepanjang jalan mereka larut dalam keheningan. Yukari tak bisa berhenti menatap Kuroh dengan senyum yang merekah cerah bahagia. Sementara Kuroh hanya terfokus pada jalanan meskipun pikirannya tak bisa fokus ke jalanan.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang sekali. Setelah permusuhan mereka berdua yang berlangsung cukup lama, setelah semua hal-hal jahat yang telah dilakukan Yukari kepadanya, tiba-tiba seniornya ini muncul kembali dengan cara yang aneh dan terkesan baik. Secara akal sehat harusnya ia curiga seperti dulu tapi ini entah kenapa ia malah senang sekali.

"Kita sampai~!" tiba-tiba seruan Yukari membuyarkan lamunan Kuroh

Kuroh tersentak kaget begitu melihat penampakan rumah berukuran minimalis di hadapannya, jelas karena ini bukan rumahnya, "K-kita—t-tidak…"

"Ara ara~ kita takkan langsung ke tempatmu kan?" ujar Yukari ceria sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kuroh "Silahkan masuk~"

Harusnya ia pergi saja mencuri payung Yukari dan pulang tapi Kuroh malah melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Meskipun kecil, rumah Yukari begitu cantik. Semua barang tertata dengan rapi, catnya terpoles di dinding dengan apik, perabotannya tampak bersih sekali. Wajar saja, Yukari ini memang begitu menomorsatukan keindahan.

Yukari datang membawakan secangkir teh. Ia meletakkannya di meja serta menuangkannya pada cangkir, tak lupa menyerahkannya pada Kuroh. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Kuroh mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya daripada ia harus tatap-tatapan dengan Yukari yang membuat jantungnya berdegub setengah mati.

Namun setelah beberapa teguk, tiba-tiba Kuroh merasakan tubuhnya begitu panas. Dengan sesegera mungkin ia menjauhkan ujung gelas itu dari bibirnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tangannya bergetar, dan wajahnya merah sekali. Ia menatap Yukari dengan curiga, sementara seniornya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kuroh-chan?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroh kehilangan pegangan terhadap gelasnya. Gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah di meja, menyebabkan pecahannya tersebar di seluruh meja, beserta isinya yang juga sedikit terciprat di tangan Kuroh.

"Eh? Kau memecahkan gelasmu? _Utsukushiikunai_ " Yukari berkata dan ia tiba-tiba meraih tangan Kuroh "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kuroh-chan?"

Yukari tiba-tiba mengecup ujung jemari Kuroh kemudian menjilati tangannya, membersihkan cipratan teh di tangannya. Aliran listrik ringan seperti menjalari seluruh tubuh Kuroh ketika seniornya memperlakukan ia demikian. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu geli ketika Yukari menjilatinya, bahkan sedikit-sedikit ia merasa nikmat.

"Erm…" tanpa sadar ia menggeram pelan

"Hm? Hanya dengan sentuhan ini kau merasa nikmat Kuroh-chan?" Yukari terkekeh sambil mengecup telapak tangan Kuroh "Sepertinya kau terlalu sensitif terhadap obat itu…"

Mata Kuroh membelalak. Obat? Obat apa? Jangan-jangan… sial. Harusnya ia curiga kenapa hanya ia yang minum sementara Yukari tidak.

"H-hentikan…" Kuroh mendesah ringan

Tetapi Yukari malah makin mendekat dan memegang dagu Kuroh dengan satu tangan, "Hentikan? Dalam keadaan wajahmu sudah secantik itu? Mana bisa…"

Yukari menautkan jemari-jemarinya pada Kuroh, sementara ia mengecup ujung bibir Kuroh. Tangannya yang lain mengelus leher Kuroh dengan lembut, Kuroh agak sedikit menggelinjang akan sentuhannya itu.

"Y-Yukari…"

"Pernahkah aku bilang padamu bahwa kau ini begitu indah?" ujar Yukari dengan sebuah senyum, tatapannya begitu memuja "Kulit putihmu ini—"

Yukari langsung menciumi leher Kuroh dengan rakus. Kuroh mendesah dengan halus, dengan kecupannya itu, serta obat yang entah apa itu, Kuroh mau tak mau merasa nikmat

"H-hentikan… Yukari…"

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini Kuroh-chan… masa kau menyuruh aku untuk berhenti?" Yukari mulai membukakan satu persatu kancing baju Kuroh dan menelusurkan jarinya di sana dan membuat Kuroh kembali menggelinjang

"Ummh…"

Ketika pada akhirnya semua kancing Kuroh sudah terlepas dan baju Kuroh menjadi terbuka, nampaklah puting pria kecokelatannya yang sudah agak menegang. Yukari terkekeh kecil sebelum berkata

"Hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu kau sudah seperti ini? Hmm kawaii na…" Yukari kembali mengecupi Kuroh, kali ini bagian dadanya sebelum akhirnya mengisap dan menggigit pelan putingnya itu

"Yukari-!" desah Kuroh, ia secara otomatis mencengkeram bagian belakang seniornya itu "B-baka…"

"Ya… aku menjadi bodoh karenamu Kuroh-chan~" kata Yukari sambil meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva di sepanjang dadanya "Sebab kau begitu… mengagumkan"

Tenaga Kuroh serasa terhisap habis hanya krena sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari Yukari. Ia berusaha mendorong Yukari dan memang, pria cantik berambut keunguan itu menangkap responnya. Yukari agak menjauh, meskipun tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Kuroh yang sejak tadi terjalin. Sementara Kuroh terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Kalau bagian yang sana saja sudah seperti itu…" Yukari mulai berbicara lagi "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Hngg—" Kuroh menahan desahannya ketika tiba-tiba Yukari memeganag benda keperkasaannya dari luar

"Wah~ sudah pasti seperti ini, kau lucu sekali, Kuroh-chan~" Yukari menggesek-gesekkan tangannya pada milik Kuroh dari luar

Secara refleks, Kuroh langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yukari agar pria itu berhenti tetapi kekuatan Kuroh tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yukari. Apalagi dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat seperti sekarang.

"A-ah…"

Kuroh langsung mengeluarkan desahannya begitu tangan Yukari bergerak masuk dan mengeluarkan benda kejantanan Kuroh itu. Yukari menggosoknya pelan, memainkannya di tangannya, membuat gerakan seperti mengocok milik Kuroh.

Kuroh mendesah lagi,

"Yukari… h-hentikan… Yukari…"

"Bahkan suaramu lucu Kuroh-chan" malah itu respon yang ia dapat dari Yukari "Lagi, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi"

Yukari memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa bersender pada tubuh Kuroh. Puting Kuroh kembali menjadi sasaran sang senior. Sementara tangannya masih mengocok milik Kuroh, kali ini makin cepat dan semakin cepat. Tubuh Kuroh menggeliat menerima perlakuan Yukari. Bibirnya pun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sebenarnya tak pantas. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ini sudah nature-nya sebagai pria yang kenikmatan jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Sayangnya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria lain yang tak lain adalah seniornya.

"Ah~" Kuroh mendesah panjang, seiring dengan ejakulasinya akibat perbuatan Yukari

Yukari lantas berhenti, Kuroh ambruk di sofa. Cairan putih kentalnya itu membasahi tangannya dan dengan senang hati Yukari menjilatinya sampai habis.

"Kau begitu manis Kuroh-chan~" Yukari menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas ikat rambut Kuroh sehingga rambut pemuda itu terurai

"Yukari…." Kuroh terengah-engah tanpa menatap Yukari "Tolong… hentikan…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa berhenti" tangan Yukari bergerak untuk menurunkan celana Kuroh "Lagipula kau juga menginginkannya kan?"

Kuroh terdiam sejenak, ia menghindari tatapan mata Yukari yang tertuju lurus padanya, mengagumi dirinya, "S-semua salahmu… akh!"

Kuroh kembali mendesah, kali ini lebih keras sebab Yukari tiba-tiba memerawani bagian belakang Kuroh dengan salah satu jarinya

"Hm~ Kuroh-chan masih perjaka~" ujar Yukari gembira bukan main "Aku adalah orang pertama bagi Kuroh-chan~!"

"Hentikan… bodoh… ah!"

Yukari langsung membungkam Kuroh dengan bibirnya. Mereka bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Lidah mereka saling membelit, saliva mereka bercampur aduk, dan bibir mereka saling mencecap.

Kuroh mendesah dalam ciuman, lantaran Yukari menambah lagi jumlah jarinya ke dalam sana, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya secara cepat. Yukari takkan menyerah menggoda Kuroh, sampai akhirnya Yukari melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan desahan Kuroh lolos dengan keras

"Ahh~"

"Hora… kawaii na…" ujar Yukari tanpa berhenti mengoyak-oyak bagian dalam Kuroh dengan dua jarinya "Bahkan dengan diriku yang menggodamu saja cairanmu itu masih keluar?"

Kuroh melirik pada bagian bawahnya yang ternyata sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan kembali cairan putih lengket itu. Ia begitu malu, ia benci pada Yukari yang secara langsung merendahkan dirinya tapi entah kenapa ia tak ingin melepas tautan tangannya, malah menggenggamnya lebih erat. Kuroh hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lain yang masih bebas.

"Tak perlu malu begitu~" Yukari mengecup kembali bagian dada Kuroh, makin turun ke bagian perutnya dimana cairannya sendiri itu tumpah di sana "Kau melakukan ini hanya untukku kan?"

Yukari menjilati perut Kuroh, menghabiskan cairan Kuroh yang sempat tumpah sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah habis semuanya Yukari mengecup ujung kejantanan Kuroh itu, menjilatinya dan mengulumnya dalam mulutnya.

"A-ah… hmm~"

Kuroh mendesah lagi. Terutama Yukari belum juga menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang lain yang masih menggoda lubang suci Kuroh. Kedua jari Yukari berputar di sana, mengoyakkannya dengan tempo yang tak teratur, memasukkan lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

Lidah Yukari bergerak lihai memainkan ujung batang Kuroh di dalam mulutnya. Mulut sang senior itu pun juga menghisap-hisap milik Kuroh, dalam sampai menyentuh tenggorokannya, menghasilkan suara-suara kotor nan erotis yang membuat Kuroh semakin menjadi.

"Yukari… hnn-!"

Kini tiga jari yang sudah masuk di lubangnya, dan kali ini Yukari memainkan jarinya di dalam dengan begitu cepat, memaksa membuka lubang Kuroh itu. Kuroh makin menjadi, desahannya makin tidak teratur, tubuhnya berkeringat dan panas.

"Aaahh~"

Akhirnya ia keluar lagi di dalam mulut Yukari.

Yukari mengeluarkan milik Kuroh dari dalam mulutnya, tak lupa dengan kecupan terakhir di ujungnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membersihkannya dari cairan Kuroh yang menghujani mulutnya seraya ia mencabut jari jari-jarinya dari dalam liang Kuroh. Yukari pun hendak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, tapi Kuroh entah kenapa terus bertahan untuk menggenggam tangan Yukari.

"Nee, kau siap Kuroh-chan?" Yukari sudah menanggalkan celananya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Kuroh

Kuroh yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan berusaha mengintip sedikit dari balik tangannya, "S-siap…? Apa—hngg!"

Yukari melesakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroh, sang anjing hitam itu otomatis menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk meredam sakit.

"Hmm~ Kuroh-chan~" Yukari dengan perlahan menarik tangan Kuroh yang baru saja digigit lalu mengecup bekas gigitan Kuroh yang ternyata menghasilkan luka "Jangan kau rusak keindahanmu"

"Yukari! Yukari… sakit…" Kuroh merintih, setitik air matanya jatuh, ia tak kuasa akan semua ini

Yukari meletakkan tangan Kuroh di bahunya, sementara ia mengecup dan menjilati air mata Kuroh yang jatuh, "Gomen" katanya "Kau begitu mengagumkan Kuroh—ah… aku… di dalammu"

"Hngg-!"

Yukari mulai bergerak, Kuroh mengeratkan tautannya. Yukari mengecup rahang Kuroh, Kuroh membawa Yukari dalam dekapannya. Yukari memindahkan tangannya untuk kembali bermain dengan kejantanan Kuroh, Kuroh mengaitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Yukari. Yukari menjilat kembali puting Kuroh…

…dan Kuroh menggila.

"Hngg—ah! Y-Yukari! Hnn! Ah… hah-!"

"Kuroh-chan… aitakatta…"

"Ah~!"

# # #

Suasana luar tampak begitu ramai sebab semua orang sibuk berpesta ria untuk menyambut pergantian tahun. Tapi tidak bagi kedua insan ini, Kuroh dan Yukari. Kuroh berbaring di pangkuan Yukari, semetara Yukari mengusap kepala Kuroh dengan lembut.

"Kuroh-chan…. Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa aku memutuskan bahwa kau adalah milikku? Aku menunggu waktu dan takdir supaya aku bisa memilikimu dan sepertinya takdir telah menjawab"

Kuroh yang tegah tertidur seperti anak anjing itu tak merespon dengan Yukari yang seperti majikannya mengelusnya dengan lembut

"Janganlah kau pergi lagi Kuroh-chan. Kuroh-chan adalah milikku"

Yukari mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu sisi wajah Kuroh dan mengecupnya lembut sambil berkata, "Sebab kau begitu mengagumkan. Aku… mencintaimu"

= END =


End file.
